The Chum Returns
The Chum Returns is the fourth episode of the Absorbent Days series and the fourth episode of season one. When a friend of Patrick, Lewis, returns to catch up on missed days, SpongeBob becomes suspicious about him. Patrick claims SpongeBob is just acting jealous, yet SpongeBob knows something is wrong with Lewis. SpongeBob begins to spy on Lewis, only to see Lewis making a trade off with Plankton. SpongeBob tries to gather more clues on to get caught and placed in a cell. In an activity, Patrick learns a little more about the real Lewis. Lewis claims Patrick knows too much and locks him in the same cell as SpongeBob. Can the two escape? This episode is paired with A Blast from the Cast. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Lewis (debut) *Sheldon J. Plankton *Gary the Snail (cameos) *Muscular Fish *Muscular Fish 2 Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that Patrick was held back so much in kindergarten, they sent him back to pre-school. *It is also revealed that Patrick had a kindergarten best friend besides SpongeBob named Lewis. Yet it is not revealed how he got associated with Plankton. *It is shown in this episode Plankton wants to make a statue of his liking out of chum for advertising the Chum Bucket. *It is shown in this episode that Patrick, Lewis nor Gary enjoy drinking tea prepared by SpongeBob. In fact, Patrick and Gary even claim that it is terrible. *It is shown SpongeBob and Patrick have had a conversation about not barging in to other people's houses. *It is shown Plankton is not familiar with military time when SpongeBob says 1800 hours and he is confused at this statement, yet he does correctly define 1800 hours as 6:00. *It is revealed by Plankton that SpongeBob possibly wears a size six dress shoe. *The Barg-N-Mart from the original SpongeBob SquarePants series is displayed in this episode. *When SpongeBob tells Patrick to be quiet and Patrick agrees yet he causes a giant disruption is a parody to the SpongeBob SquarePants series special "The Clash of Triton". Transcript *''cuts to SpongeBob having a cup of tea at home sitting beside Gary in front of the fireplace'' *'SpongeBob: '''Would you like another cup of tea, Sir Garold? Or would you like another bite of snail bones before drinking such a beverage? *'Gary:' Meow. *'SpongeBob: What do you mean another snail bone before drinking tea? You've already had five. *'''Gary: Meow. *'SpongeBob: '''What do you mean the tea is terrible? *barges in causing SpongeBob to spill his tea'' *'Patrick: '''SpongeBob! I have to show you something! *'SpongeBob: Patrick, why did you just barge in like that? What have we discussed about careful precision when addressing someone's door? *'Patrick: '''I did. ''flashback *''flashback'' *'Patrick: '''Now SpongeBob and I discussed precision when addressing someone's door. ''in ''SpongeBob! *reality'' *'SpongeBob: '''Did you come over for a spot of tea? *'Patrick: 'Nah. I just came to get away from your annoying parents...and to bring this guy. *'SpongeBob: 'Hey! And who? *male fish steps in'' *'Lewis: '''Hello there. My name is... *'Patrick: ''a shush noise Let SpongeBob guess your name, Lewis. *'SpongeBob: Could it be...Lewis? *'Patrick: '''Man, you're so good at guessing, SpongeBob. Lewis, meet SpongeBob. SpongeBob, meet Lewis. *'SpongeBob: 'Did he want to come in and grab some tea? *'Patrick: 'Nah, I made Lewis taste some of your tea. We both agreed it was terrible. No offense. *'SpongeBob: 'None taken. ''finger behind back and nods finger "no" to Gary so he will not comment *'Lewis: '''I'm here because Patrick and I got broken apart in school when I went to kindergarten but Patrick got held back. Then I had to go to middle school and Patrick was held back in kindergarten still. *'Patrick: 'Yep, and now Lewis has graduated good old college. But don't worry, Lewis. I'll get out of pre-school sooner or later. *'SpongeBob: 'Uh...uh...yeh, come in you two. ''Patrick and Lewis in and closes door behind them *'Lewis: '''Quite a cozy den you have here, SpongeBob. Such nice...at portrait of SpongeBob flipping Krabby Patties decorations. *'SpongeBob: 'Well thank you. I try to furnish it to the best of my ability. As I always say... *'Lewis: 'Well, this was a great visit but yet I must be going. I'm late for an appointment. ''house speedily *'SpongeBob: '''Wasn't that a little awkward, Patrick? *'Patrick: 'Yeah. Awkward awesome. I haven't seen him in years and he finally tracked me down and came to visit me. Gosh. You see a guy one second and he's gone the next. *'SpongeBob: ''whispers Yeah, and you think you know him too. *cuts to SpongeBob using binoculars to spy on Lewis downtown'' *'SpongeBob: 'behind him ''Yeah, well it's not my fault your husband moved down the street, lady! and focuses binoculars onto the Barg-N-Mart, watching Lewis enter and come out with a strange looking substance This has betraying best starfish friend all over it. *cuts to SpongeBob spying on Lewis from a distance from the Chum Bucket and watches him go in'' *'SpongeBob: '''What is he doing with Plankton? ''Lewis come out empty handed ''Chum? Could that substance have been chum? Well, if it is, I have nothing left to do...Patrick! Patrick! ''home *''cuts to Patrick's home'' *'Patrick: 'out of rock ''The matter what be could, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob: What? Never mind. Patrick, can I talk to you about Lewis? *'Patrick: '''If this is one of your jealous rages that you went through in the past about Lewis, then no, we cannot have a conversation involving that of Lewis, so good day to you sir. *'SpongeBob: 'What are you talking about, Patrick? I never had any jealous rages of Lewis. But I do have a few theories. *'Patrick: ''out wallet Here's your wallet, Margaret. ''to Margaret SquarePants *'Margaret: '''But what's this stuff in here? *'Patrick: Shush woman. My friend has theory...dillies to discuss with me. Continue SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob: '''Patrick, I think Lewis is making tradeoffs with Plankton. He's buying chum at the Barg-N-Mart and possibly selling it to... *'Patrick: 'Now let me stop you there, SpongeBob Assumption-pants. I believe I heard the word "possibly" in your ''throat ''statement. *'SpongeBob: 'Yes. *'Patrick: 'And why is that? *'SpongeBob: 'Well I don't know for sure, buddy. *'Patrick: 'Well, if you don't know for sure, then why are you telling me something that you suspect is the truth. Then, if it is not the truth, then it must be a lie. *'SpongeBob: 'Fine, if you don't believe me, I'll just go out and prove it. ''away and steps on Plankton by accident; looks under shoe ''And here's your proof right here. ''Plankton off *'Plankton: '''What are you two dingalings doing standing in the middle of the neighborhood and stepping on me with ''lips ''a size seven dress shoe. *'SpongeBob: 'Admit it, Plankton. You and another fish made a trade off today at the Chum Bucket at exactly 1800 hours. *'Plankton: 'What are you talking about? It was at six o'clock. *'SpongeBob: 'So you admit it! *'Patrick: 'At least someone around here is admitting to something. *'SpongeBob: ''arms Fine! If you don't believe me, I'll go prove it! *cuts to SpongeBob using binoculars to spy on Lewis while he goes into a strange building'' *'SpongeBob: 'atop a building ''Mmm, strange indeed. *muscular fish come from behind SpongeBob and pick him up'' *'SpongeBob: '''Hey, what's going on? Are you friends of Lewis? Where are you taking me? ''up in front of Lewis by one muscular fish ''Lewis, what's going on? Who are these guys? *'Lewis: You know, you talk too much sponge. You didn't think I saw you spying on me? Well I did. I never thought Patrick could be such friends with a busybody. *'SpongeBob: '''Patrick! If you dare did anything to harm him, I'll... *'Lewis: 'You'll what? Try and beat up my bodyguards and myself. ''one of SpongeBob's arms ''Yeah, buddy, I don't think so. *cuts to SpongeBob being thrown inside of a cell behind bars'' *'Muscular Fish: '''Have fun in here. I'm sure others did. *cuts to Lewis and Patrick at his house playing a game of chess'' *'Lewis: '''You win again? Gosh, Patrick. You always were the superior one when it came to chess. *'Patrick: 'Yeah, say, have you seen SpongeBob around lately? He's been gone for...uh...what day is it today. *'Lewis: 'Who's asking? *'Patrick: 'I think I am. Or was it Mr. Krabs? Well, I just know that I haven't seen him in quite a while. *'Lewis: 'Well what does it matter? He was the one who was jealous of my arrival, wasn't he? *'Patrick: 'Well...yet, but how did you know he was acting quite jealous? *'Lewis: 'I didn't. Well, look at the time. I'm sorry to depart so early, but I have...pressing matters to attend. ''Patrick's home *'Patrick: '''That was quite suspic-erous. ''out of home only to be grabbed by the same two bodyguards as SpongeBob ''What's going on? Who are you guys? Why does this keep happening to me? *'Muscular Fish 2: 'Just like your friend, huh? You guys ask way too many questions. *'Patrick: 'You've captured SpongeBob too? Who are you two working for? *cuts to Patrick being thrown in the same cell as SpongeBob'' *'SpongeBob: '''Patrick! What are you doing here? They didn't hurt you, did they? *'Patrick: 'Except for the loss of blood circulation in my arms when they grabbed me, I'm fine. But how are we going to get out of this...box with metal things? *'SpongeBob: 'With a little something. ''out key ''I stole it when I was manhandled by that muscular fish. *opens cage'' *'SpongeBob: '''Okay, now we need to be extremely quiet when we do this Patrick. *'Patrick: 'Of course. Hey, Lewis and bodyguards! We've broken out of the cage and are about to make our escape! *'SpongeBob: 'Patrick! ''Patrick at his legs and throws him like a boomerang *''rotating throws one charging muscular fish out of the jail building wall'' *'Muscular Fish 2: '''I got him, boss. *hops onto hanging cord yet is flung up, causing a cage to fall over the muscular fish'' *'Lewis: '''This isn't over you two. ''backward into shadows ''This isn't over. *'SpongeBob: 'Well I say it is. *'Patrick: ''arm in embarrasment'' SpongeBob, you were right all along. Lewis was a jerk, and I should have known better to listen to my best friend. I'm sorry. *'SpongeBob: '''It's okay Patrick. He's gone now. But I still don't see why Plankton needed Lewis to get him his chum. *cuts to the Chum Bucket where Plankton is trying tugging the chum'' *'Plankton: '''Finally, I can build that chum likeness of myself for advertisement, and ruin Krabs' business once and for all. ''laughs *'Lewis: 'in ''I'm done with you, Plankton! *'Plankton: 'Why? *'Lewis: 'Two dimwits stopped our evil plot, so I'm done with you. You promised me that this plan was foolproof. I'm taking back the chum. ''up bag of chum and exits the Chum Bucket *'Plankton: '''Well, that stings. *ends'' Category:Absorbent Days Category:Absorbent Days Episodes: Season One Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts